


Seeds

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Seeds

You used to think the entire process of eating a sunflower seed was pretty disgusting. The fact that you had to spit out a soggy shell after extracting the seed was enough to turn you off. But that was before you got the opportunity to watch your partner masticate a few dozen of those bad boys. He was always eating them. On long car trips to out-of-town cases, or during long meetings to stay awake. Or now, while he pretends to work on case notes at his desk. You watch him as he picks up a seed with his long graceful fingers and pushes it past that plump bottom lip. It was hypnotizing, really, to watch him slowly roll the seed around in his mouth, sucking the salt off every surface. He then continues the dance with his tongue, skillfully turning the seed on its side and cracking it open gently with his perfect teeth. Next he separates the shell and swipes out the flesh of the seed,licking his salty lips and removing the empty shell. The entire process could make you forget your name. You slowly drag your tongue across your own lips, watching him while he works. You wonder what his kisses taste like.


End file.
